


Hitting the enemy where it hurts

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Arguments, Birthday, Engagement, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic wants everyone to bury the hatchet so a summer birthday party in Vic's back garden with her entire family should do the trick. Only Chrissie starts it's surprising who comes to Robert's defence and they know more than people think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting the enemy where it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Seen a lot of people making Diane birthday fics so I thought i'd take a crack at it

“I don’t wanna do this” Aaron mutters, Liv nodding beside him.

“Well tough shit! If I have to do this, then so do you two an all” Robert tells him.

“Will you both get a grip, it’s a family meal not the gas chamber, and you’re not even cooking I am all you need to do is sit down in an hour and hand Diane her birthday present while eating my lovely food” Vic tells them rolling her eyes punching both Aaron’s and Robert’s arm as she passes in warning.

“Ow Vic and it’s not just a family meal, it’s a family meal sitting across from Andy and my annoying ex-wife and her psycho son” Robert tells her.

“Oh shut it, we both know you love Diane so you’re going to do it now you lot go and help Adam set up outside and get out of my hair while I do the cooking, Liv can stay and help me because unlike you two she doesn’t get on my flaming nerves all the time” Vic tells them Robert’s protests dying on his tongue as Aaron basically pulls him away from the kitchen and out into the back yard.

“I hate it as much as you do but you can put up with me mum we can survive an hour to eat with her ladyship and then we can make an excuse to Diane and get out of it maybe go the cinema or something” Aaron mutters.

“Fine but I pick the film” Robert tells him.

“As if you’ve got terrible taste in movies you like Fifty Shades of Grey for crying out loud” Aaron snorts.

“Well it’s a surprisingly good film Aaron and don’t act like you weren’t checking out Mr Grey” Robert tells him smirking when Aaron blushes.

“At least I didn’t get horny whenever Anna took her top off” Aaron mutters his tone teasing with a hint of jealousy.

“How many more times aye, I’m not leaving you for a fictional character” Robert laughs.

“Just a reminder that I basically have to compete with every other person in the world to keep you though isn’t it?” Aaron mutters.

“Aye you don’t need to compete with anyone, I love you and that’s it” Robert tells him his voice light and teasing because they’ve had this conversation a few times, he pulls his boyfriend in for a kiss and they may get a little carried away until Adam throws a coaster at them. 

“Enough lads everyone will be here in like twenty minutes hurry up and help me set up” Adam tells them rolling his eyes and turning back to the long table Vic made him set up in the back yard.

“I’ll put the cutlery out lad, you just get the plates and that set up” Aaron tells him.

“I’ll go get the drinks and the cocktails Vic’s made for Diane then shall I?” Robert tells them turning towards the house not before slapping Aaron’s ass making both of the young lads in the house protest he’s laughing as he makes his way inside to Vic.

 

/////////////

Diane arrives earlier than expected, Chrissie, Andy and the devil spawn isn’t even their yet, Doug keeps talking about his gardening vlog and he’s annoying everyone, Diane’s even rolling her eyes at him.

“Vic this is perfect; I couldn’t have asked for better” Diane tells her for what seems like the seventh time in ten minutes.

Vic’s cut off from making a reply when Andy pops his head through from inside.

“Alright? Sorry were late” Andy tells them all making his way to Diane followed by Chrissie, Lachlan isn’t with them though.

“No problem pet, where’s Lachlan, Chrissie?” Diane asks her voice cordial even though everyone knows Diane dislikes the way Chrissie seems to enjoy playing Andy and Robert at each other.

“You know how teenagers are, didn’t want to hang round all us old people” Chrissie laughs passing Diane a small gift bag kissing her on the cheek in what must have been the fakest kiss ever.

Aaron can’t help but roll his eyes as Chrissie starts talking about Lachlan this and Lachlan that before she even sits down with Andy, he can’t help but jump in his chair as Robert’s hand moves to his thigh and squeezes.

“Play nice, isn’t that what you always tell me?” Robert laughs a bit too loudly, so most eyes go to him the conversation stopping between Chrissie and Diane.

“I hate you” Aaron glares, Robert knows his thigh is the most ticklish spot on his body.

“Well that’s a shame because I love you so much” Robert smirks rolling his eyes at Aaron’s glare, leaning in for a kiss.

“Aww” Diane and Vic chorus making both boys pull away remembering who’s around them.

“I swear to god if you two stop making me sick I will post another video of you both online” Liv tells them from the other side of the table her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“Another video?” Diane and Vic say again at the same time.

“Oh yeah surprised you didn’t see it, apparently this one videoed Aaron and Robert kissing in the kitchen posted it on YouTube with the title ‘these two make you sick’ surprisingly they got over a thousand views before Robert stole Liv’s laptop and deleted it” Adam tells his sort of mother in law laughing.

“Why didn’t I hear about this?” Victoria asks her husband glaring as she does so.

“Forgot love didn’t really leave an impression in my mind” Adam shrugs.

“I’m still grounded after that” Liv mumbles “I don’t know why Robert’s allowed to ground me but according to Aaron he is so” Liv trails off cursing Robert under her breath.

“So you can be a dad when you want to be” Chrissie mutters under her breath sitting in the only free seat opposite Robert and next to Liv.

“Can we not?” Robert asks the tone of his voice oddly defeated like he can’t be bothered with this anymore.

“What?” Chrissie asks like she didn’t hear him.

“I said can we not? Chrissie this is Diane’s birthday lunch can you stop being selfish for once in your life and think of other people?” Robert tells her.

“Leave it out Robert” Andy sighs his hands clenching.

“Maybe Robert has a point pet, Chrissie does seem to say things that riles Robert up you seem to enjoy it Chrissie” Diane says tentatively she’s always the one saying nice things about everyone Vic, Robert and Andy’s eyes widen in shock at Diane saying anything bad remotely about someone.

“Enjoy it? Enjoy it? You think I enjoy one second of this? You think I enjoyed my husband cheating on me with another man?” Chrissie practically snarls at Diane leaning across the table to make sure the women knows she’s angry at her words.

“We know Chrissie, you’ve told us all repeatedly, but you’re happy now aren’t you with Andy so can’t you just give it a rest?” Adam asks leaning over.

“Oy shut it you” Andy warns his fist still clenched.

“Oh yeah I’m so happy now, especially since I’m with a man that doesn’t cheat” Chrissie snarls looking around the table to the other people sat around.

Liv couldn’t help the snort that leaves her making the women sitting next to her turn to face her as well her glare turning vicious. “Oh the chav wants to say something as well, how quaint” she laughs ignoring the sounds of outrage from around the table at her comment.

“I’d be nice to me if I was you” Liv laughs “You see Chrissie you talk a big game and ever since I came here all I’ve heard is you go on and on and on about my family and I’m getting sick of it yeah Robert’s a cheat, yeah he’s a prick sometimes but if you don’t leave my family alone I might just tell Andy what Lachlan told me and you won’t like it” Liv laughs leaning back in her seat when Chrissy leans forward.

“You’ve got nothing on me” Chrissie smirks.

“What’s she talking about Chrissie” Andy asks frowning.

“If I was you mate I’d move right out of Home Farm because Robert wasn’t the only cheat in their marriage she’s playing ya” Liv Laughs dodging the slap Chrissie throws her way.

The table is a flurry of motion Aaron flipping out wanting to punch the bitch for trying to slap her sister, Andy still sitting looking confused and lost like usual.

“She’s a kid” Vic screams Adam holding her back as well she looks almost as pissed as Aaron.

“She’s spreading lies” Chrissie shouts back to Vic, Liv can’t help but laugh from where she’s stood standing up.

“Lachlan caught her sleeping with his father the other week, he’s not talking to her because he thought they were getting back together that’s why he’s not here” Liv says moving over to Andy seeing the shock on his face.

“She’s telling lies” Chrissie shouts to Andy.

“But Lachlan’s dad was here though last week how would she know that? Lachlan has been pissed with you all week” Andy says standing up his face betraying his fury.

“Andy” She says moving forward to grab Andy by the arm.

“Leave it” Andy hisses moving his way around the table knocking into Aaron and Robert making his way round the back storming out Chrissie follows after him glaring at Liv as she goes ignoring Vic shouting to keep away from them all as she goes.

“Didn’t know you cared about me that much” Liv laughs looking to Vic who’s still fuming over Chrissie trying to take a swing at a fourteen-year-old.

“Yeah well your family” Vic says smiling turning in Adam’s arms to punch her husband in the chest “Why didn’t you let me hit her?” She asks fuming.

“He was right to do that pet you know what that families like, she’d probably have you up on assault charges” Diane tells her smiling slightly to Adam.

“I can’t believe she’d take a swing for a kid, the girls gone nuts” Doug mutters shaking his head in disbelief.

“Is what you told her true?” Aaron asks looking his sister over making sure she’s okay.

“Yep Lachlan caught them in bed together she sent Andy away on retreat for that adventure course they’re making together, he told Gabby and naturally she told me” Liv smirks.

“She went on about me being a cheat” Robert laughs sitting down taking a drink from his can.

“Well I’m starving any chance we can keep eating or is this ruined?” Liv asks sitting down herself.

“Nonsense I’m surrounded by family she’s not going to ruin that” Diane tells them sitting herself grabbing Dough to make him sit down.

“Besides were celebrating” Diane says reaching forward to grab her own drink.

“Yeah happy birthday” Doug smiles leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

“That’s not what I meant” Diane smirks over at Aaron and Robert, Robert’s hand hasn’t left Aaron’s shoulder since the younger man sat next to him it brings a smile to her face.

“What are you talking about?” Vic asks frowning looking between her brother and kind of mother.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the matching engagement rings” Diane mutters her eyes never leaving the boy’s face she smirks when she sees them look towards the rings then to her.

Aaron looks down blushing but Robert looks to Liv.

“Don’t look at me I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone else” the young girl shrugs.

“I think it’s time you spilled your guts” Vic says looking between them both her tone serious but her full on beam is enough to tell the two men how ecstatic she was for them.

“It’s Diane’s birthday not our engagement announcement” Robert mutters rolling his eyes glaring from his sister to Adam when he snorts.

“Your right it is my birthday now spill, birthday orders” Diane says looking smug as Aaron lets out a breath mumbling fine before launching into the story making sure to give as little detail as possible to get the story over and done with.

All in all it was a good birthday, and if Chrissie and Andy brake up because of the day well the whole family might be a bit happier in the coming months.


End file.
